1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for the thermal management of heat in electronic devices and, more particularly, to having printed circuit boards. Apparatus and methods in accordance with the present inventions may resolve many of the needs and shortcomings discussed above and will provide additional improvements and advantages that may be recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the present disclosure.
2. Related Art
Numerous electronic manufacturing techniques have attempted to deal with component placement on printed circuit boards (PCB) so that costs tend to be minimized for producing electronic products. For many products, the types of electronic components involved may dictate particular layouts and the use of special arrangements to minimize heat build-up in the circuitry and components during use. However, there tends to be a limit to the effectiveness of the heat removal capabilities of current techniques, which might suppress progress in producing new products that have higher heat removal needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides improved heat dissipation techniques for printed circuit boards of various types so that components that produce more heat may be accommodated.